Cloud Strife/Dissidia (PSP)
Cloud Strife was one of the warriors fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, but in the next cycle he switched sides and fought alongside the warriors of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He also appears in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version. Cloud is a swordsman who deals powerful attacks that send his foes flying. Though in the eyes of his comrades he is considered composed, Cloud often questions the reasons and methods for fighting, as well as the purposes it would serve, and struggles to understand them. During the war he is forced to battle his nemesis, Sephiroth, who manipulates him into fighting at every turn. Profile Appearance Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cloud's costume is almost identical to his original Final Fantasy VII appearance. He wears an indigo outfit, a metal pauldron, a brown belt with the SOLDIER symbol, brown gloves and black boots. The only differences between his original artwork and his Dissidia Final Fantasy appearance are the redesigned SOLDIER logo on his belt, his right glove is fingerless, and his pauldron is dual-layered. His hair is spiky and blond and his eyes glow bright blue, the sign of a Mako-infused SOLDIER. Cloud's first alternate costume, "Cloudy Wolf", is from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. He wears a sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with black cloth covering his left arm and leg, and his boots and pauldron are different with the Fenrir emblem on his pauldron. His hair has more spikes, albeit shorter ones, and he wields the main blade of his Fusion Swords, the First Tsurugi. In his EX Mode, Cloud wields the fully assembled Fusion Swords, though for purposes of gameplay he never separates them as he does in the film. Cloud's second alternate outfit, "Steady Light", is based on . He wears a different shirt and white boots, and a small white pack slung over his back. His belt bears the original SOLDIER symbol, his pauldron, gauntlets and belt have small blue and white details, and his belt has a string of beads. This outfit is Cloud's attire in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy while serving as a warrior of Chaos. Cloud's DLC costume, "Kingdom Hearts gear", is based on in the Kingdom Hearts series, sans Kingdom Hearts II where his attire is based on Vincent Valentine's. Cloud wears a gauntlet with a golden claw, a torn red cape, and dark blue clothing underneath. A demonic black wing emerges from his left shoulder. The Buster Sword is wrapped in bandages. In Japan, the code to unlock this outfit is included with , while in the United States the code was acquired by pre-ordering Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy from GameStop. In Europe it can be purchased via PSN since June 8th, 2011. Cloud's Crystal resembles a Materia from Final Fantasy VII, and may be an homage to Aerith Gainsborough's White Materia, which emits a green glow when active. Cloud's manikin version, Imaginary Soldier, is light blue. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ;Default *'Ex-SOLDIER Op, 1st Class I' - Default coloration. An updated version of his default attire from the PSP games, but his clothing is now black in coloration. *'Ex-SOLDIER Op, 1st Class II' - 1st alternate coloration. Colors his outfit dark black with a black and white shoulder pauldron, based on the 1st Class SOLDIER uniforms in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. *'Ex-SOLDIER Op, 1st Class III' - 2nd alternate coloration. Colors his outfit purple, resembling his original attire in Final Fantasy VII. ;1st Alternate Costume *'Cloudy Wolf I' - Default coloration. An updated version of his "Cloudy Wolf" attire from the PSP games and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. This is Cloud's main attire in the story of Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. *'Cloudy Wolf II' - 1st alternate coloration. Colors his shirt blue, and his leg cloth gains a camouflage pattern. *'Cloudy Wolf III' - 2nd alternate coloration. Colors his shirt purple, and his leg cloth gains a Fenrir emblem pattern. ;Weapons Cloud equips greatswords: *'Buster Sword' - Default weapon. The sword uses its original design from Final Fantasy VII. *'Hardedge' - 1st alternate weapon. Compared to its original appearance, the weapon is considerably larger and now equal in size to the Buster Sword, and retains its inscribed kanji from its official art. *'Fusion Sword' - 2nd alternate weapon. Unlike its appearance in the PSP games, they are now fully assembled due to EX Mode being reworked into EX Skill. The Fusion Sword is Cloud's main weapon in the story of Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. *'Force Stealer' - 3rd alternate weapon. The sword is designed with a more mechanical and sleeked look, particularly the steel-jointed hinge wings crossguard. The blade is thinner with a symmetrical beveled grove pattern, and has a small red orb imitating materia in the base. *'Organyx' - 4th alternate weapon. Like the Force Stealer, it is more mechanical and industrial in design, making it out to be a composite constructed weapon. The main blade is now a simple steel silver, thicker and with a smaller triangular gap on the blunt side fastened into an L pattern slot and held in place with bolts and rivets on a track slide marking the rim of the mouth of the base section. The golden guard on the base section has a large bolt centerpiece that appears to hold the blade's tang in place with the handle. *'Nail Bat' - Bonus alternate weapon. Available to players who pre-ordered or purchased the "Day One Edition". Nearly all weapons can be equipped and utilized by Cloud in the original Final Fantasy VII, while the Fusion Swords are his primary weapons in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Cloud's default player name is titled Nameless Soldier. His manikin counterpart has been renamed Ethereal Mercenary, and now resembles his Cloudy Wolf attire. Personality In Dissidia 012, Cloud had experienced many cycles of battle, and therefore views more fighting as pointless. He remains outside the conflict, garnering suspicion from the other warriors of Chaos. Cloud's reluctance is further justified by the appearance of Tifa, whom he recognizes and avoids, though this does not prevent him from defending her from Sephiroth. Cloud chooses to not reveal himself to protect her, and attempts to end the conflict himself to prevent Tifa from losing the will to fight once she regains her memories. Cloud's personality in Dissidia is a mix between his created "SOLDIER" personality and his true personality from Final Fantasy VII. On the surface, Cloud remains calm and reserved, speaking only when necessary and being focused on the task at hand, which has allowed him to earn respect from the other warriors of Cosmos, though they commonly mistake him for being gloomy and brooding. Unlike the other warriors of Cosmos, Cloud lacks a reason for carrying out the conflict, making him hesitant, particularly when facing his nemesis Sephiroth. He asks his allies for why they fight, even going as far as to test how strong Firion's resolve is, though he finds himself unable to adopt the same motive. Toward the end of the cycle Cloud resolves to help the other warriors of Cosmos achieve their dreams, even though he lacks one. Cloud is concerned for his friends' safety, and prioritizes it over his own goals, as seen when he calms Terra when she loses control of her powers and defends Firion when he is attacked by the Emperor. This trait is easily exploitable, as he goes after Sephiroth when the latter implies he attacked his friends to bait Cloud into a fight. Story Treachery of the Gods In the twelfth cycle of war, Cloud, along with Tidus and Terra, were aligned with Chaos. Unlike the other warriors of Chaos, Cloud shows concern for the opposing side to the point of warning Lightning not to underestimate his allies as they had been holding back their full power at the time, but does nonetheless fight Lightning and the Warrior of Light alongside Golbez. Golbez suspected the reason Cloud had concern for the opposing side was because someone he knows was aligned with the warriors of Cosmos. He later has a heart-to-heart talk with Kuja, as both have no real intent to fight due to their memories of life before being summoned by the gods. At one point, Cloud witnesses a fight between Sephiroth and Tifa. He intervenes to protect Tifa and drives off Sephiroth, beginning their rivalry that would continue in the next cycle of conflict. Cloud doesn't reveal his relation to Tifa who has no memories of him, but does tell her he is a warrior of Chaos and warns her they will have to fight the next time they meet and he wouldn't go easy on her. Once she leaves to rejoin her group, Cloud thinks to himself he has to end the cycle of battle to save Tifa. Cloud confronts Chaos with intentions to kill the god and end the conflict before Tifa regains her memories of him, possibly losing her will to fight. After it seems Cloud has won, Chaos mocks him and asks him if that's the extent of his power. Chaos overpowers Cloud, and he begins to fade away into oblivion. As he fades, Cloud pleas to Cosmos to protect Tifa. Cosmos receives Cloud's message and, deeming his feelings sincere, chooses him to become one of her warriors when he is revived in the next cycle of battle, taking Tifa's place after she is eliminated. Light to All After coming to, Cloud finds himself with Firion, Cecil and Tidus, who view him as a calm and collected figure. Cloud secretly questions his reasons for fighting and admits he feels anxious. Cloud later asks his allies why they fight; Cecil does not know, Tidus fights to settle things with Jecht, while Firion takes time to think his answer over so he can explain it to Cloud properly. Cloud finds Firion alone and Firion produces a wild rose telling Cloud he dreams of a world where they can bloom freely. Cloud challenges him to a sparring match to see how strong that dream is, and though he prevails, Firion still has the will to fight him further. Cloud worries he may not have a dream at all and confides in Cecil. The group encourages Cloud to go find his own reason for fighting, and he promises to return to tell them when he finds it. Continuing alone, Cloud encounters Sephiroth. When Cloud refuses to fight him, Sephiroth reveals he holds Firion's rose, indicating he has attacked Cloud's comrades, and invites Cloud to pursue him. Cloud tracks Sephiroth to the Planet's Core where Sephiroth calls him a puppet who has no motivations of his own, which is why he readily accepts the influence of others on his decisions. Though Cloud insists he tracked Sephiroth of his own will, Sephiroth counters that Cloud followed him because he gave him a reason. The two battle and Cloud emerges victorious, reclaiming Firion's rose and revealing his Crystal. Sephiroth warns Cloud the Crystal will lead him to more battles he cannot comprehend, a fate Cloud accepts stoically. Sephiroth declares he will continue to manipulate Cloud, and it was only through his guidance Cloud was able to come as far as he has. Terra arrives at the Planet's Core and loses control of her esper powers. Even though she warns him to stay away, Cloud battles her not knowing what else to do. Cloud calms Terra down, and she realizes his intent was to provide her an outlet to vent some of her power, allowing Terra to regain control of herself. Cloud admits he battled her because he did not want to see her suffer, although he was not expecting Terra's formidable transformed state. Terra thanks Cloud and explains how she and the Onion Knight were separated after being ambushed by Kefka, and Cloud joins her to look for him, realizing he can still help despite his indecisiveness, and thanks her for helping him recognize that. Cloud reveals his hesitations about fighting, and shows Terra Firion's rose, explaining Firion's dream for a peaceful world. Though neither can figure out their reason for fighting, Terra suggests they share the same dream, along with the wild roses their own preferred flowers representing a bright future. The pair continues to Kefka's Tower and confronts Kefka, who tries to compel Terra to give in to her esper powers and cause senseless destruction, but she refuses. Kefka summons the Cloud of Darkness to attack them, and the Onion Knight reappears. He and Cloud fight the Cloud of Darkness together while Terra has her final showdown with Kefka. After Terra obtains her Crystal, the three rejoin the other warriors. Much to Firion's surprise, Cloud, who arrived after helping Terra, and Tidus, who had just defeated Jecht, join him at the last minute when he is attacked by the Emperor, declaring they all share a dream. The Emperor attempts to attack Firion but Cloud and Tidus deflect his blows, and the Emperor flees and invites Firion to his stronghold for a final battle. Firion decides to face the Emperor alone and Cloud returns the wild rose, expressing his desire to see more of Firion's dream. Afterward, Cloud travels with Tidus and Squall back to the Warrior of Light. With the Crystals the warriors of Cosmos return to the Order's Sanctuary to restore the goddess's strength, only to have Chaos incinerate her. With the last of her strength Cosmos prevents the heroes from fading, giving them a final chance to strike back at Chaos and end the war. With Cosmos's strength dwindling, Cloud and the others confront Chaos's minions regarding how and why Cosmos disappeared, and along the way, he faces his nemesis Sephiroth. Though his enemy is strong, Cloud perseveres. After the battle, Sephiroth asks what drives Cloud to fight, and he answers it is his will. He declares he no longer has ties with Sephiroth, who counters that his shadow will forever be in Cloud's heart, and will always return as long as Cloud exists. Cloud admits he would rather prefer to never see him again, and that he wants to meet someone. After Chaos has been felled Cloud finds himself on an open field of flowers near Cornelia Castle, the flowers similar to those grown in the Sector 5 Church in Final Fantasy VII. Cloud smiles at Squall as he is offered to fight together again, but claims not to be interested and walks off into the flower field, returning home with his Crystal in hand. Official Quests In "Tidus' Quest 012: A Dream in Chaos" during the twelfth cycle, Tidus speaks to Cloud of his desire to speak to Chaos about his faded memories. Cloud muses that Tidus cannot remember anything except the name "Jecht" and that without memories Tidus is without direction, but the lack of memories has benefits as well. In "Cloud's Quest 012: You Should Have Disappeared", Sephiroth challenges Cloud to battle, but the two are stopped by Garland who prohibits battle between comrades. Cloud pursues Garland when he leaves and challenges him, but Garland holds back as there is no point to the two of them killing each other. Garland warns Cloud his suspicious actions during the 12th cycle have not gone unnoticed. In "Squall's Quest 012: The Shadow I Know I Saw", Squall battles Cloud, Cloud alluding to he and Squall having met in a previous cycle that Squall cannot remember. Cloud appears in "Cecil's Quest 013: Even I Don't Remember It", where in the thirteenth cycle he travels with Terra, Tidus, Cecil and the Onion Knight after the five obtain their Crystals. When Kuja alerts the group Firion is on his way to confront the Emperor, Cloud and Tidus go assist him. Rebirth of the cycles Cloud is summoned as a warrior of Materia to fight in the new war. At Materia's tower, Cloud and the other champions are informed by Materia that they must fight each other to produce enough energy to sustain the existence of this world. After their meeting is interrupted by Spiritus, Materia orders her champions to fight his forces. Cloud sets off alone to find Bartz, as he was absent during their meeting with the goddess. Traveling to the Interdimensional Rift, Cloud saves Bartz from Sephiroth's ambush while the latter was distracted by his fight with Exdeath. The four of them battle until the planesgorgers arrive to devour the realm. Before they retreat, Sephiroth tells Cloud that both parties' goals will eventually align. Fazed by his cryptic warning, Cloud and Bartz fall through a portal that appears beneath them. Arriving in an illusion Eden gateway, Cloud and Bartz properly reunite and reveal that they each hold memories of both their homeworld and the previous cycles. As they travel back to Materia's tower, Cloud briefs Bartz on Materia's identity and the reason why they were summoned back to World B. However, as the pair ended up lost, they decide to wait in Alexandria for help just as Shantotto drops from another portal. Cloud enlists her assistance to return to Materia's domain. As Bartz does not recognize Shantotto from the previous cycles, Cloud explains she is their new ally. As they depart the area, Cloud realizes that if they eliminate Spiritus as they did with Chaos, they could end the new conflict, but does not voice his opinion, much to Bartz's confusion. At Materia's tower, Cloud introduces Bartz to her and informs her of the planesgorgers' presence. Cloud is taken aback when asks why her champions do not simply excise them before Shantotto steps in and opens communications with Spiritus. fter being informed of the situation, the heroes and antagonists agree to stage a battle against each other to lure out Shinryu, the true cause for the loss of energy in World B. In the ensuing fight, Cloud and Bartz come to Squall's aid who is being attacked by Jecht and Golbez. Cloud protects Squall when Golbez sends a barrage of flying rocks at him before directly engaging Golbez. Once the battle energy summons Shinryu, Cloud participates in a joint attack against the dragon, but is repelled as Shinryu reveals his true form in a potent burst of power. Once the warriors regain their composure, they work together to defeat Shinryu. Shortly after killing Shinryu, the moogles give Cloud a crystal to host his memories for Materia to use in the new cycles of wars. With a crystal doppelgänger of himself to serve on Materia's behalf, Cloud is sent home. Gameplay Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cloud's fighting style is called Buster Basher. He specializes in slow, powerful melee attacks that do heavy damage and knock the opponent across arenas. Many of Cloud's attacks have the Wall Rush ability, letting him slam opponents into floors and walls to deal additional damage. His Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII are included as HP attacks, and his two chainable HP attacks do a great deal of additional Bravery damage. However, Cloud is a slow ground mover, his attacks are fairly easy to block or dodge, and he lacks ranged capabilities. His HP attacks require him to charge before attacking, leaving the opponent time to dodge and counterattack. He does, though, have range on his side, so if the player can space well, punish well and use the environment correctly, the opponent can be in trouble quickly. Boss In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Cloud is fought in Destiny Odyssey VI, Distant Glory, and Inward Chaos. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, he is fought in The Chosen Path chapter of Story Mode. Attacks Bravery Attacks ;Dissidia |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Climhazzard |Ground |30 (15) |120 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Impale the opponent, knocking them up into the air, and slam them back down. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Fire |Ground |20 (10) |90 |Ranged Low |None |Magical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Shoot a fireball that slowly tracks the opponent. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Sonic Break |Ground |30 (15) |180 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |Level 3 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Perform a slow, but powerful three-hit combo that slams the opponent away. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Fira |Ground |20 (10) |90 |Ranged Low |None |Magical |Level 8 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Shoot a fireball that is faster than Fire, but has no tracking. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Firaga |Ground |30 (15) |120 |Ranged Low |None |Magical |Level 23 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Shoot 3 fireballs at once. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Blade Beam |Ground |30 (15) |120 | |Chase |Magical |Level 30 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Slam sword down to send an energy wave forward. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Slashing Blow |Aerial |30 (15) |300 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|A powerful three-hit aerial combo that slams the opponent down. Tilt thumbstick to launch the opponent up. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Aerial Fang |Aerial |30 (15) |140 |Melee Low |Chase |Physical |Level 13 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Dive downward with a powerful uppercut that launches the opponent up and away. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Rising Fang |Aerial |30 (15) |140 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |Level 17 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|A leap into the air. If it connects, quickly attack the opponent from all sides before launching them up and away. |} ;Dissidia 012 |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Climhazzard |Ground |30 (15) |100 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Charge forward to impale the opponent, then slash to knock them into the air before stabbing to slam them down. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Fire |Ground |30 (15) |80 |Ranged Low |None |Magical |Level 15 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Launch a fireball that slowly tracks the opponent. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Sonic Break |Ground |30 (15) |120 |Melee Low |Wall Rush Absorb |Physical |Level 22 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Perform a slow, powerful three-hit sword combo. The first hit creates a small gust of wind that pulls in the opponent. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Fira |Ground |30 (15) |80 |Ranged Low |None |Magical |Level 18 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Launch a fireball at the opponent. Quicker than Fire. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Firaga |Ground |30 (15) |80 |Ranged Mid |None |Magical |Level 31 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Launch three fireballs that simultaneously converge on the opponent. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Blade Beam |Ground |30 (15) |100 | |Chase |Magical |Level 35 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Create a high-speed energy slash. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Slashing Blow |Aerial |30 (15) |220 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Unleash two quick aerial slashes, then slam the opponent to the ground, or knock them into the air. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Double Cut (midair) |Aerial |30 (15) |100 |Melee Low |Chase |Physical |Level 25 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Two-hit combo. Short-ranged, but quick strike. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Aerial Fang |Aerial |30 (15) |140 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Dive downward and then slash to send the opponent flying. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Rising Fang |Aerial |30 (15) |140 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |Level 4 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Cloud jumps into the air. If hit connects, circle the opponent, delivering several fast attacks and knock them away. |} HP Attacks ;Dissidia |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Meteorain |Ground |40 (20) |300 |Ranged High |None |Magical |Level 38 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Summon meteors that rain down on the opponent. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Braver |Aerial |40 (20) |180 |Melee High |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Charge forward and stab the opponent, then jump and slam them down. |} ;Dissidia 012 |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Meteorain (ground) |Ground |30 (15) |130 |Ranged High |None |Magical |Level 9 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Summon multiple meteors up into the air that rain down on the opponent. The meteors will stun the opponent if they are hit by them while they are being sent into the air. Each meteor tracks the opponent individually. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Braver |Aerial |30 (15) |130 |Melee High |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Charge forward to stab the opponent, then jump and slam them down. |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Meteorain (midair) |Aerial |30 (15) |130 |Ranged High |None |Magical |Level 28 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Summon multiple meteors up into the air that rain down on the opponent. The meteors will stun the opponent if they are hit by them while they are being sent into the air. Meteors scatter to hit over a wide area. When near the top of some closed-in arenas, the meteors may spawn in front of Cloud and fire straight forward. |} Bravery to HP Attacks ;Dissidia |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Omnislash Version 5 |Aerial |40 (20) |300 |N/A |Wall Rush |Physical |''Slashing Blow'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Slash the opponent 5 times in rapid succession, then dive and slash through the opponent to slam them to the ground. |} ;Dissidia 012 |- !class="b" rowspan=2|Omnislash Version 5 |Aerial |30 (15) |120 |N/A |Wall Rush |Physical |''Master Slashing Blow'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7 style="text-align:left"|Zigzag the opponent while unleashing five powerful slashes, then jump and slash through them to knock them down and away. If the opponent evades the attack, Cloud will move towards the opponent while zigzagging before diving down. |} EX Mode Cloud's EX Mode is Equipped Ultima Weapon, which transforms the Buster Sword into the Ultima Weapon from Final Fantasy VII. Cloud gains the abilities "Ultima Weapon (ATK)" and "Ultima Weapon (CRUSH)". The first ability boosts Cloud's ATK according to the amount of HP he currently has in relation to his max HP, doubling his ATK at max HP and giving no bonus at 1 HP. The second ability gives all of Cloud's melee attacks Melee High priority, allowing them to crush normal guards and deflect lower-priority attacks. Other attacks with Melee High priority, and some high priority block abilities like Exdeath's Omni Block and Jecht's Jecht Block, will still block Cloud's blows. Cloud's EX Burst is Omnislash, his strongest Limit Break in Final Fantasy VII. The player must rapidly tap to fill Cloud's Limit Meter, and successfully filling it causes Cloud to slash his opponent fourteen times then finishes with a powerful over-the-head slash that hits six times before doing HP damage. Failing to fill the meter will have Cloud slash his opponent three times then finish with an upward slash. In his first alternate outfit, Cloud's EX Mode is The power of mako and he equips the completed Fusion Sword from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, but his EX Burst and his EX Mode bonuses remain the same. EX Skill As EX Modes are replaced by EX Skills in the arcade version, Cloud's EX Skill being Limit Break, which greatly reduces the time for his attacks to charge and increases the range and power of the attack. While entering his Limit Break mode, Cloud glows orange, a reference to the light that emits from a character using a Limit Break in the original Final Fantasy VII. Equipment Cloud can equip Swords, Greatswords, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Clothing, and Light Armor. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Cloud can also equip Katanas, Spears, Large Shields, and Chestplates. Exclusive weapons ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Dissidia Final Fantasy NT :Type: Vanguard - Most of Cloud's skills can be charged up to two extra levels by holding down the skill button, and charging can be canceled by sidestepping. :EX Skill: Limit Break - Enhance defense, shorten charge times, strengthen some HP attacks, and gain more time in which to unleash Cloud's moves. Abilities Gallery ;Dissidia and Dissidia 012 Dissidia Cloud Default Costume CG.png|In-game appearance. Cloud Alt UT.png|Alt outfit EX Mode. Cloud-ThirdEXMode.png|Third outfit EX Mode. Cloud DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit EX Mode. Cloud Dissidia CG render.png|CG render. Cloud_Dissidia_CG_render 2.jpg|CG render. Cloud - 012 CG.png|CG render from Dissidia 012. Manikin-Cloud.png|Cloud's manikin, Imaginary Soldier. Dissidia-BusterSword.png|Cloud's Buster Sword. Dissidia-UltimaWeapon.png|Cloud's Ultima Weapon. Dissidia-FirstTsurugi.png|Cloud's First Tsurugi. Dissidia-FusionSwords.png|Cloud's Fusion Swords. D012 DLC Buster Sword.png|Cloud's bandaged Buster Sword. Dissidia - Cloud Crystal.png| Cloud's Crystal. Dissidia012-CloudConcept.jpg|Concept art of third outfit. Cloud_ultima_weapon_dissidia.jpg|Concept art of Cloud's Ultima Weapon. Dissidia Cloud from Cosmos Artwork.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. D012 EX - Omnislash.jpeg|Omnislash. Dissidia - Cloud Board.png|Board icon. DFFCloud Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. ;Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Cloud_Strife_Dissidia_(Arcade)_2015.png|Full-Body Render. DFFNT Cloud PSN Render.png|Alternative CG Render. DFF2015_Original_SOLDIER_1st_A.jpg|Ex-SOLDIER Op, 1st class A. DFF2015_Original_SOLDIER_1st_B.jpg|Ex-SOLDIER Op, 1st class B. Original_SOLDIER_1st_C.jpg|Ex-SOLDIER Op, 1st class C. DFF2015 Cloud 2nd Form.png|Cloudy Wolf A. DFF2015_Cloudy_Wolf_B.png|Cloudy Wolf B. DFF2015_Cloudy_Wolf_C.png|Cloudy Wolf C. Ethereal Mercenary.png|Manikin. Dissidia2015BusterSword.png|Cloud's Buster Sword. Dissidia2015Hardedge.png|Cloud's Hardedge. DFF2015 Force Stealer Cloud.png|Cloud's Force Stealer. FusionSwordDFFAC.jpg|Cloud's Fusion Sword DFF2015 Cloud's Organics.png|Cloud's Organyx. DFFNT Nail Bat Cloud.png|Cloud's Nail Bat. DFF2015 Group Battle.png|In battle with other characters. DFF2015 Cloud Strife JP Site.png|Profile image from the Japanese website. Dissidia_Arcade_Tutorial_Cloud.png|Cloud from the arcade tutorial. DFF15 Cloud Trailer.jpg|In trailer. Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_Cloud.png|In-game render (Old engine). Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_cloud_arcade.jpg|In-game render (Modified-PS4 engine). New_Dissidia_Cloud.png|Presentation screenshot. Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_Warrior_of_Light_VS_Cloud.png|Cloud versus the Warrior of Light. DFF2015 Sephiroth SS2.png Dissidia_NT_Secretum_(1).png|Cloud in Secretum poster. Dissidia_NT_Secretum_(2).png|Cloud in Secretum artwork. DFF2015 Cloud ENG Icon.png|Cloud website icon. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Main Heroes.png|Cloud alongside the other 14 main characters. Cloud_Intro_Pose_NT.gif| Cloud_Victory_Pose_NT.gif| ;Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Cloud Strife.png|Artwork. Allusions * Several references are made to Zack Fair who wielded the Buster Sword before Cloud. ** Cloud states Firion reminds him of a friend, and when Tidus questions the difficulty in using the Buster Sword due to its size, Cloud replies, "It's not heavy. It's...a memento." ** Cloud casts his Fire spells, stands, and runs reminiscent to how Zack does in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. ** Cloud's victory quote, "I won't sleep well tonight", refers to a Crisis Core cutscene, where Zack states his reason for sparing a Wutai soldier. ** The victory line "I'll live your life for you" refers to Zack's last wish before dying in the presence of a traumatized Cloud. * In the cutscene of Cloud's battle with Sephiroth in Destiny Odyssey VII, several scenes allude to other titles in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. ** The scene where Cloud crosses the Buster Sword over the Masamune is identical to part of Sephiroth's battle with Cloud in the Nibelheim reactor in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. ** After being knocked back, Cloud descends after Sephiroth, who rights himself and knocks Cloud through the air, a reference to Sephiroth's first scene in ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. ** When Cloud lands, the camera pans along the Masamune up to Sephiroth's face, similar to the climax of their Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children battle. ** Finally, as the two face off at the end of the scene, the camera angles and poses are identical to their scripted battle at the end of Final Fantasy VII. * Cloud's relationship with Terra in Dissidia hearkens to his relationship with Aerith in Final Fantasy VII. Like Aerith, Terra wears red or pink and is a prodigious magic user who traces her heritage to a legendary race. Cloud telling her that her thanks are not needed as it is enough for him to know that he can help others indicates he is thankful for the chance to help Terra in a way that he was unable to help Aerith. * Cloud asking Tidus, Cecil and Firion to think for a reason of their own to fight other than to end the war mirrors the speech he gave his teammates at the end of Disc II of Final Fantasy VII, where he asks everyone to leave and to go and think why they must fight, instead of fighting for the Planet. Should they find their answer, they could come back. * Before returning to Gaia, Cloud stands in a field of yellow flowers, similar to the ones located in Aerith's church in Sector 5. * Cloud's strongest weapon, Fenrir, is named after his motorcycle and the symbol on his pauldron. His other exclusive weapons, the Force Eater (also known as the Force Stealer) and the Butterfly Edge, are weapons he uses in Final Fantasy VII, and are exclusive to the game itself. * Many of Cloud's HP attacks and his EX Burst (Braver, Cross Slash, Blade Beam, Climhazzard, Meteorain, Finishing Touch and Omnislash) are all Limit Breaks he used in Final Fantasy VII, while Omnislash Version 5 is the move he used against Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. * Cloud's Aerial Fang could be a reference to the way he sliced Loz's bike in half during the motorcycle battle in the tunnel of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. * If the player completes Chapter IV of Shade Impulse with Cloud, they will unlock a set of "Pretty Princess" equipment set for Cloud, Kefka, and female characters. The equipment consists of the Sexy Cologne (weapon), Member's Card (glove), Blonde Wig (helmet), and Silk Dress (armor). This is a reference to Cloud's crossdressing scene in Final Fantasy VII, where he dresses like a girl to save Tifa from Don Corneo. The equipment set is made up of the best items the player can obtain for Cloud to wear during the quest. The combinations that results in equipping all four items, Allure of Honey, is a reference to the Honey Bee Inn. * Cloud's museum character file states that his hobbies include motorcycling, chocobo racing, and snowboarding, all of which were minigames in Final Fantasy VII. * Cloud's reply to Squall's line in the ending before disappearing is his usual "not interested" line, commonly said during the earlier stages of Final Fantasy VII while he was still in his cold mercenary persona, and also said towards Rufus Shinra in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. During a scene in Destiny Odyssey VII-V, Sephiroth also uses this line. Cloud's intro quote "do I feel sorry for you" is what he said to Rude upon meeting Rufus in Advent Children. A victory quote, "My reality is mine alone", is a quote Cloud said after Sephiroth revealed the true Nibelheim Incident story in Final Fantasy VII. * The offer Squall makes to Cloud of fighting again in the future is a possible allusion to the part in Kingdom Hearts II in which they fight back to back against a horde of Heartless. * When using an HP attack in his normal outfit, the Buster Sword glows orange, but in his alternate outfit, the Fusion Swords glow blue. This is a reference to Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children where the swords glow blue when Cloud uses his Limit Breaks, but he and other characters glow orange in Final Fantasy VII. * While performing his EX Burst, Cloud declares he's "breaking his limits", a reference to the term "Limit Break". Tifa shares this convention as well. * After the battle with Sephiroth on Shade Impulse, Cloud states "the one I really want to meet is...", referring to the ending of Final Fantasy VII where he says "I think I can meet her... there", presumably referring to Aerith. However, since Cloud wanted forgiveness from both Aerith and Zack in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, the statement might refer to both or either. * When Cloud holds the Buster Sword to Sephiroth's neck while protecting Tifa, it mirrors Zack confronting Sephiroth in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', after Sephiroth discovers Jenova during the Nibelheim Incident. Also, when Cloud points the Buster Sword at Sephiroth in Shade Impulse from his waist, it mirrors what he did in ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children using the Fusion Sword at Rude. * During the FMV scene when Cloud begins to fight Sephiroth in Destiny Odyssey VII, Cloud tells him to, "Go back to sleep!", reminding him of the hibernation Sephiroth was in for five years in Final Fantasy VII. * The name for Cloud's first alternate costume, "Cloudy Wolf", refers the wolf that was implied to be a personification of Cloud's immense guilt tailing Cloud in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children until he came to terms with his past. * When Cloud saves Tifa, she comments that Cloud was "like a hero, charging in to save the girl," which is what Cloud promised he would do when he left to join SOLDIER in Final Fantasy VII. Ironically enough, as stated in his bio in the Museum, at the end of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, it is Tifa who sacrifices herself to protect Cloud. * In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, one of the chests in Cloud's storyline contains 1997 gil. Final Fantasy VII for the PlayStation was released in 1997. * At the end of Cloud's Destiny Odyssey in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, the gateway Cloud tracks Sephiroth to is Mount Gulg, an allusion to the North Crater. * Cloud's encounter quote against himself in Dissidia Final Fantasy ("If I win, are my sins forgiven?") and against Kain in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ("Can sins be redeemed?") refer to a question he asks of Vincent Valentine in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, referring to his inability to defend his friends, Aerith and Zack, from death. *Cloud's quote against himself in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, "Not you again!", probably refers to a scene from the original game, when he met an illusory copy of himself asking what he was doing at the Honey Bee Inn. * One of Cloud's victory quotes against a weaker enemy, "Can't smile about this one", is a reference to the song Cloud Smiles, played in the final scene of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children when Cloud is first seen smiling. * Fighting for the forces of Chaos in Dissidia 012 is likely a reference to his former career in the forces of the Shinra Army. Trivia * Cloud is the only character with an EX Mode that has a different name for one of his alternate outfits, although it functions identically. * In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Cloud's EX Burst, Omnislash, has the highest base power in the game, assuming he has full HP when using it. His EX Burst is the second-highest in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, outranked by Gilgamesh. * In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Penelo erroneously states that Cloud can equip heavy armor. * In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Cloud finds his crystal first, but in Dissidia Final Fantasy, Cloud finds his after the Onion Knight. * Cloud was one of the first six characters announced for the Dissidia arcade game. * Yosuke Hayashi from Team Ninja, who had never worked on a Final Fantasy game before, felt there was a fixation surrounding character modeling, and has commented they re-created Cloud's face almost a hundred times for the arcade version due to feedback that something wasn't quite "Cloud-like" enough about him. References de:Cloud Strife (Dissidia) es:Cloud Strife/Dissidia it:Cloud (Dissidia) ru:Клауд Страйф/Dissidia Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) characters Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy characters Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy NT characters